Finding Home
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Jack finds his plack among the universe. [JackSam]


Title: Finding Home

Series: Stargate: SG-1

Rating: K+ (language)

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Summary: It's all about Jack finding his home among the universe. Song is borrowed from the band Saving Jane. It's their song at the end of their cd. It's Untitled.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE; just borrowing them for a weekend trip, will return them safe and sound, promise!

You'll know home when you find it. It's this feeling like no other in the pit of your soul, it tells you when you've reached your final destination. Until you get that feeling though, you'll keep traveling, you'll keep traveling and wandering although not aimlessly because you are on a mission for that one special place to call home. That is exactly what Jack O'Neill was doing. He had been wandering so many years it was laughable. He had been so many places (because of the Air Force). He had done so many things (some unmentionable). He was even supposed to have been retired for cryin' out loud! Nope, he was still wandering…this time across the universe.

…I've been calling and calling for you…. 

Although this time was much different. One could almost say he felt at home wandering the universe. Well, he felt at home minus the getting shot at and getting captured, tortured, etc. The reason that this time was different from the other experiences he had with the glorious Air Force was namely one theoretical astrophysicist named Samantha Carter.

…_I've been searching and searching for you and you answer and I shut my mouth…._

For her, Jack O'Neill would move mountains, he rises everyday to see the absolute joy on her face when she explains one of her 'doohickeys'. He knows that pesky chain of command thing prohibits such an attraction from taking place, but he can't help it really. This is his 'home'. Now that Jack has found his home, he doesn't want to let her go so easily.

…I've been wicked, and wild, and wrong, and I've wondered the price of my shame… …I've been hiding my face for so long, it's a wonder you know my name… 

He's been convincing himself for so long that he wasn't worthy of her love. But the attraction is evident; there is no denying it. Sam became his one redeeming grace after his first mission through the Stargate. She brings through a brighter side that he never knew that he had to him. He can live for each day and have hoped when before it was bleak. Even Daniel told Jack that he noticed a change; Jack told him it must be the 'lovely scenery'.

…You say come home, you say I'm here… 

…_You say there's some things you just can't control._

Each night he drives home to his empty house. He sits, alone, downs a couple of beers and wonders if it will ever change. The walls are getting to be pretty boring to look at day in and day out. With out her by his side, he knows that a huge piece of his destiny is missing. He chuckles. O'Neill never thought of himself as a man that believed in fate or what one would call a hopeless romantic or anything like that. No, but he knows that Samantha Carter belongs with him and he'll be damned if he'll let any old stupid rules get in the way of that! With those thoughts in his head, he strode determinedly out the front door.

…You say let me, you say believe… 

…_Why do you search for the answers you already know?_

Not a mere 15 minutes later he was knocking on her door. Jack didn't take not one second to back down; he wanted to do this while he still had the courage to. She probably wouldn't answer anyway, considering it was past 11pm. Much to his surprise, a sleepy eyed Sam opened the door, and ushered him inside.

"What can I do for you, Jack?" she asked.

He noticed she already dropped the military formalities. "Well, there's something I wanted to discuss with you before my courage decides to take a vacation on me."

…I am the way and the light and the truth 

…_Don't be misled by the flight of your youth…_

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Nope, not at all Sam. See, I know there are these teeny tiny little things called regs that want to get in the way of me loving you. But, there isn't anything in this entire universe…not even an entire Goa'uld invasion that can stop me from loving you." he quickly fumbled the words before his nerve was lost.

There, he had said it. He had poured his heart out to his one and only home in the universe. Now the question was, would she accept him as her one and only home? Jack held his breath for what seemed to be an eternity.

Tears filled her eyes, she was speechless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips. "I love you too, Jack. Not even the Goa'uld could come between us," she laughed.

…_Have faith in the things you can't see to believe._

_What if you had faith in me?…_

All it takes to start an entire future with the one you love is faith. Jack O'Neill took that leap of faith with Samantha Carter and found his home. He found his place in the universe and for once in his life he was truly happy. True, no couples are perfect, but they had their whole lives ahead of them to work out the kinks as Jack called them. He was happy as a clam; he finally got to take Sam fishing at his cabin.

_You say rest here, this is your home…_

_Don't you see that you knew I was here all along?_


End file.
